The present invention relates generally to ceiling structures and more particularly to a ceiling structure of the type which comprises a grid of supporting strut members for supporting lighting fixtures, air handling outlets, ceiling panels and the like.
The arrangement of electrical wiring conduits in office and light industrial buildings varies considerably. For example, such ducts are sometimes laid in the flooring or in the air space between the ceiling and the next upwardly adjacent floor.
In order to achieve maximum flexibility in the use and partition of such office, light industrial and commercial space, it is desirable that the wiring be capable of being arranged across the space in parallel lines with provision for tapping into the electrical conduits at various points as may be required from time to time.
Various systems have heretofore been proposed for satisfying these objectives.
However, such known systems have suffered from a variety of defects, being either unduly complex or expensive or, in some cases, failing to provide the facility with maximum electrical wiring distribution in the most efficient and economical way.
The erection of a suspended ceiling in such commercial, office or industrial space often employs a rectangular grid of supporting struts suspended from the floor above. Ceiling panels, lighting fixtures and air handling facilities are also incorporated in or supported on such a grid. In some cases, electrical services, conduits and the like have been located in the space between such a ceiling grid, and the floor above. Electrical services are then led through the ceiling to the working area below by vertical posts or columns.
This known system permits a highly flexible and convenient electrical distribution system but results in a complex network of wires, conduits, air ducts and the like, occupying the limited space between the ceiling and the floor above.
In addition installation and servicing of facilities in such a limited space involves various trades which may sometimes cause difficulty.